Enpi
Enpi-chan (or Enbi-chan) is a Demoness from the Enma-kun series. Shes pretty much nude and is the sister of Enma-Kun and niece of Enma-Daio‏‎. She was in her own manga and it was a zany sexy f'd up comedy/P0RN0E/horror. She also has Male versions of Yukiko and Kapaeru with Yukihige and Kapako. In Ghastly Prince Enma Burning Up She's a minor protagonist/antagonist who tries to make the world "fun and sexy" but later joins the main heroes. Abilities She can sense demons with her nipples as they get stiff when one is near. She is invisible most times to humans(but sometimes screws up and they see her). She is tough, strong and able to withstand things like her wand getting stuck in her crotch/butt(this actually happens). she's pretty quick thinking like when she faked being a dog or lizard by sticking her wand up her a55 when the robot ghost cop was gonna execute her for public nudity and animals were exempt. She is rather strong and can hold her own in a fight when not overcome with her... sensations Her manga In here, she goes on sexy silly 18+ adventures where she gets b0ned by an invisible dog demon and sticks a metal baseball bat up his a55. Also she is nearly killed by a Robocop knock off(not robertcop) for public nudity and fakes being an animal by sticking her staff up her a55 and saying she's a dog or something. Its really f'd up but totally hilarious! In one chapter she fights a clone of Jason Voorhees and his pet bear who b0nes Yukihige in the a55 and gives him hemorrhoids. I'm not making this cr-p up. It really goes like this. There's a lot of butt stuff and nude scenes. Classic Go Nagai. Ghastly Prince Enma Burning Up Here she tries to make the world fun and sexy and pretty much screws things up for Enma-Kun and his droogs. She had some pretty sexy episodes like the one where the bee's sting her b00bz and bunz and she really expanded! Or the "Roly-Poly" episode where everyone expanded. As someone who likes fat chix I gotta say, that ep was HOT!! Later on she joins her cousin Enma-Kun and fights the Angels by facing against Mark the Angel in a sexy fight. She used to be the one with the Blaze Circlet or w/e Enma-Kun's McGuffin is in here and used to wear clothes. But after one left, so did the other. Her nips and crotch are always covered in this series like Austin powers or Eiken or something as we never actually see them onscreen(cuz japan tv turned gay and fears nips now. h-ll, Europe has full on p0rn0 on tv adds but japan cant have nips?!). She is also sexily attacked by various yokai who find her hot like that tentacle guy who wants to spread her crotch or the Shutendoji like guy who wants her as his gf or w/e. Oddly enough, her plans for a fun and sexy world often do make the world more peaceful for a while, but wind up falling apart in a funny silly sexy way. She can get mad at times and is a good fighter but has moments of good. Here shes voices by Rumi Shishido who was Milfa in Beet the Vandel Buster, Sakurako in Boys Over Flowers, Lopmon in Digimon, Tsutomu in Ghastly Prince Enma Burning Up, Onpu Segawa in Magical DeReMi, Reira in Zatch Bell, M.O.M.O in Xenosaga: The Animation and Sei Kuroki in Venus Project Climax(which sounds like a P0RN0) Category:Enma-Kun Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters